UNPREDICTABLE LOVE
by sebaekforlife
Summary: Si perfect Oh Sehun yang awalnya hanya i ingin menjadikan Si nerd Byun Baekhyun sebagai bahan taruhan dengan teman-temannya malah jatuh cinta kepada sosok itu. Namun, siapa yang tahu jalan seperti apa yang telah ditulis Tuhan? SeBaek/HunBaek Yaoi/BL


**"UNPREDICTABLE LOVE"**

 **by**

 **sarangsb**

Baekhyun selalu mengingat pesan ibunya untuk tidak lupa memakai kacamata minus bulat miliknya ke sekolah. Jika tidak, maka ia tidak akan bisa melihat dengan baik.

Dan hari ini, Baekhyun yakin seratus persen bahwa benda yang orang-orang sebut sebagai 'kacamata minus' itu sudah bertengger apik membungkus mata sipitnya.

Lalu, kenapa Baekhyun merasa dirinya tidak bisa melihat dengan baik?

Tangan lentiknya sudah tiga kali menyentuh benda itu sekedar memastikan eksistensinya.

Dan.. Ya, Baekhyun memakai kacamata.

"Baek, bagaimana? Kalau kau perlu berpikir, aku akan memberikanmu waktu. Aku tau, ini pasti mengejutkanmu."

Dan Baekhyun juga merasa telinganya perlu diperiksakan ke THT.

Bagaimana tidak?

Bel istirahat baru saja berbunyi sepuluh menit yang lalu. Dan entah angin mana yang membawa Oh Sehun -pria yg ia sukai- tiba-tiba saja datang ke kelasnya, kemudian manghampiri mejanya dan menyatakan perasaan padanya?

Baekhyun butuh dua menit untuk memastikan kacamatanya masih berfungsi dengan baik, jadi dia bisa memastikan orang yang menyatakan perasaan padanya itu benar-benar Oh Sehun atau bukan?

Tambahan satu menit lagi untuk memastikan telinganya dalam kondisi normal, masih berfungsi dengan baik, tidak sedang tersumbat apapun.

"Kutunggu jawabanmu pulang sekolah nanti."

Kelas Baekhyun langsung menjadi ramai mengalahkan pasar ikan di dekat pelabuhan tempat bibi Baekhyun berjualan ikan sesaat setelah Oh Sehun meninggalkan kelas Baekhyun.

Ada yang masa bodoh, berujar tidak suka, menangis, bahkan sampai mengumpati Baekhyun.

Namun, Baekhyun sendiri masih diam mematung di tempat duduknya.

Pikirannya sibuk menerawang pada kejadian yang baru saja menambah cerita hidupnya beberapa menit yang lalu.

 _"Oh Sehun... menembakku? KYAAAA!"_

Begitulah kira-kira isi hati Baekhyun.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Ini sudah dua hari sejak kejadian yang menggemparkan satu sekolah itu terjadi. Yeah, kejadian fenomenal dimana si _perfect_ Oh Sehun menyatakan perasaannya kepada di _nerd_ Byun Baekhyun.

Dan sudah dua hari pula keduanya resmi berpacaran.

Ya, berpacaran.

Baekhyun menerima Sehun saat pulang sekolah dua hari yang lalu.

Sudah dua hari ini tidak ada yang berani mengganggu Baekhyun. Tidak ada yang membully-nya lagi seperti sebelum-sebelumnya.

Sejauh ini tidak ada yang mencurigakan, keduanya bahkan terlihat seperti pasangan yang paling romantis sedunia. Sehun memperlakukan Baekhyun dengan sangat baik. Si dingin Oh Sehun berubah menjadi Si murah senyum Oh Sehun jika sedang bersama Baekhyun.

Mereka tidak ragu mengumbar kemesraan tiap kali sedang bersama di sekolah. Lebih tepatnya, Sehun-lah yang mengumbar kemesraan itu. Karena faktanya, Baekhyun hanya bisa tersenyum malu-malu dengan pipi merona merah seperti kepiting rebus tiap kali Sehun menggodanya atau mencuri kecupan-kecupan kecil di bibir mungilnya.

Ya, semuanya baik-baik saja hingga detik dimana akhirnya Baekhyun mengetahui semuanya.

Saat ini, di depan pintu ruang peralatan olahraga yang sedikit terbuka, Baekhyun hanya bisa mematung dengan mata berkaca-kaca dan hati yang teramat sakit seperti ada sebuah tangan tak kasat mata tengah meremasnya.

Semua itu karena obrolan penuh tawa di dalam sana.

"Hahaha, perutku sakit! Aku tidak bisa berhenti tertawa! Hahahahaha!"

"Dia bodoh sekali! Hahaha! Tampangnya sangat polos! Ugh, menggelikan!"

"Bagaimana bisa dia langsung menerimamu secepat itu? Bodoh! Dia benar-benar bodoh! Hahahaha!"

Baekhyun mengenal suara-suara itu. Itu adalah suara teman-teman satu angkatannya yang berbeda kelas dengan dirinya, Kim Junmyeon, Kim Minseok, dan Kim Jongdae. Teman-teman dekat Sehun.

"Aku benar-benar jijik melihat wajahnya yang merona tiap kali kugoda, ishh! Aku akui bibirnya manis, tapi tetap saja si nerd Byun itu menjijikkan!"

Tawa itu kembali pecah, Baekhyun menunduk.

"Bertahanlah lima hari lagi, dude! Atau kau ingin mundur dari taruhan ini?" Junmyeon mengejek.

"Hell, no! Traktiran makan sebulan, siapa yang bisa menolak? Sekalipun aku termasuk orang yang kelebihan uang, aku tidak bisa menolak itu."

Telinga Baekhyun berdengung.

 _Sehun menjadikanku bahan taruhan_. _Sehun tidak bersungguh-sungguh mencintaiku_. _Sehun hanya mempermainkanku_.

Tanpa sadar, kristal bening itu sudah berlomba-lomba untuk membasahi pipi mulus Baekhyun.

Suara tawa di dalam sana seolah mengejek betapa bodohnya Baekhyun. Memang benar begitu, kan? Dia sangat bodoh.

"Jangan dengarkan jika itu menyakitimu."

Sepasang tangan dengan telapak kasar menutup telinga Baekhyun

"Kita pergi dari sini."

.

.

.

.

.

.

"Jadi, kau juga sudah tau tentang taruhan itu? Ah, kau teman Sehun juga, kan? Aku lupa."

Orang itu, Kim Jongin, tidak merespon apapun selain bernafas dan berkedip menatap lurus ke depan.

Mereka sekarang berada di atap sekolah, ngomong-ngomong.

"Berapa lama.. taruhan itu?"

"Satu minggu." Jongin menjawab tanpa menoleh ke arah Baekhyun.

"Apa aku..." Baekhyun menghentikan ucapannya dan tersenyum lirih.

"...begitu buruk di mata kalian? Hingga kalian menjadikanku bahan taruhan? Hahaha.." Lanjutnya dengan tawa sumbang.

Kali ini Jongin menoleh.

"Aku benar-benar terlihat seperti sampah, ya?" Baekhyun menangis dengan senyum getir.

"Aku benar-benar bodoh."

Jongin menarik Baekhyun ke dalam pelukannya.

"Aku tidak merasa dekat denganmu untuk bisa memberitahukanmu tentang hal ini. Aku juga tidak bisa mencegah Sehun dan yang lain untuk tidak melakukan taruhan itu. Satu lawan empat, aku kalah telak. Maaf. Menangislah hingga kau merasa tenang."

Dan hari itu dihabiskan Baekhyun untuk menangis di dalam pelukan Jongin.

.

.

.

.

.

.

"Baekhyun akan menginap di apartemenku malam ini."

Ucapan Sehun sontak membuat ketiga temannya tersedak ludah sendiri. Ya, hanya tiga. Jongin terlihat baik-baik saja.

"Wahh, peningkatan? Padahal baru empat hari kau berpacaran dengan si nerd. Hati-hati, kau bisa benar-benar jatuh cinta padanya."

Junmyeon dan Minseok menahan tawa karen ucapan Jongdae.

"Tidak akan! Dasar muka kotak!"

"Dia ingin melihat apartemenku. Jadi, sebagai kekasih yang baik, bukankah aku harus membawanya ke apartemenku dengan senang hati?" Sehun menaik-turunkan alisnya dengan sebuah seringaian di bibirnya.

"Ouch! Jangan bilang kau.."

"Sudahlah, aku pergi dulu!" Setelah meneguk habis minumannya, Sehun langsung meninggalkan ruang peralatan olahraga. Sekedar informasi, ruangan itu adalah markas kedua mereka setelah gudang sekolah.

"Nikmati waktumu bersama kekasih nerd-mu, Sehun-ah!" Teriakkan Minseok membuat Jongdae dan Junmyeon tertawa keras.

Jongin hanya mendengus, memasukkan ponsel yang sedari tadi menjadi alibinya untuk tidak memperhatikan obrolan unfaedah teman-temannya ke dalam saku celana sebelum ikut pergi meninggakan ruangan itu.

.

.

.

.

.

.

"Enak! Aku tidak tau kau bisa memasak."

Makan malam buatan Baekhyun disantap dengan lahap oleh Sehun.

Setelah dua hari yang lalu mengetahui fakta bahwa Sehun hanya menjadikannya bahan taruhan, Baekhyun memutuskan untuk mengikuti permainan Sehun.

Tidak apa-apa. Setelah semua ini berakhir, Baekhyun akan pergi.

"Besok pagi, kau akan membuatkan sarapan untukku juga, kan?"

Baekhyun mengangguk lucu menjawab pertanyaan Sehun.

"Kau mau sarapan apa besok pagi?"

"Apa saja, asal kau yang memasak, aku pasti akan menghabiskan semuanya!"

Baekhyun merona dengan gombalan ringan itu.

Ini sandiwara, tapi.. biarkan Baekhyun menikmatinya.

"Aaaa.." Baekhyun membuka mulutnya untuk menerima suapan Sehun.

Mereka menikmati makan malam dengan penuh tawa. Meskipun di antara keduanya ada yang tertawa untuk menutupi luka.

.

.

.

.

.

.

"Kau wangi stroberi, aku suka." Sehun semakin menenggelamkan wajahnya di ceruk leher Baekhyun.

Mereka memutuskan untuk tidur setelah makan malam dan menonton televisi sebentar.

Namun, tidur malam ini sepertinya akan sedikit panas?

"Sehun..hhh.."

Baekhyun tidak bisa menahan desahan itu lolos dari bibir tipisnya saat Sehun menjilat kulit lehernya dengan gerakan sensual dan begitu merangsang. Leher adalah salah satu titik sensitifnya.

"Akhh.."

Sebuah _kissmark_ berwarna ungu gelap tercetak jelas di leher putih nan mulus Baekhyun.

"Baek.. bolehkah?"

Melihat tatapan gelap Sehun yang dipenuhi oleh nafsu, Baekhyun menahan air matanya agar tidak terjatuh sembari menganggukkan kepalanya.

Tidak ingin menyia-nyiakan waktu, Sehun langsung membungkam bibir merah mudah mungil Baekhyun dalam sebuah pagutan yang kasar dan basah. Menyesap rasa manis dari bibir mungil itu dengan semangat. Tangannya yang menganggur menyelusup ke dalam kaos polos Baekhyun dan menekan tonjolan keras di dada Baekhyun, membuat empunya melenguh nikmat.

"Eunghh.. Sehh..unhhh..." Ucapnya terbata di tengah pagutan.

Biarkan, tolong biarkan Baekhyun menikmati ini sekali saja. Setelah taruhan itu berakhir, ia tidak mungkin bisa merasakan ini lagi.

Jadi, tolong.. biarkan Baekhyun.

Malam itu akhirnya menjadi malam yang panjang dan panas dengan desahan serta geraman yang memenuhi kamar sepi itu.

.

.

.

.

.

.

"Kau benar-benar melakukan seks dengan si nerd? Kau serius?"

Junmyeon benar-benar _kepo_!

"Kau tidak kerasukan sesuatu, kan?"

Sehun mengabaikan, malas menginggat kejadian tadi malam karena.. sial! Itu membuatnya tegang tanpa alasan yang jelas, ugh!

"Wahh.. lihatlah siapa yang tempo hari berkata bahwa dirinya 'jijik' dengan si nerd?" Jongdae bertepuk tangan dan menangis -bohongan- terharu.

"Jadi, bagaimana? Dia _ketat_?"

Shit! Sehun kecil benar-benar _turn-on_!

Minseok mendapat pukulan di kepala bagian belakangnya oleh Jongdae atas pertanyaan bodohnya.

"YAAK!"

"Jangan bertanya seperti itu, bodoh! Harusnya seperti ini. Ehm! Hei, apa lubang si Byun itu meremas milikmu dengan nikmat?"

 **PLAK!**

Giliran Minseok yang memukul Jongdae.

"Dasar bodoh!"

"Hei, kau mau kemana, Sehun?!"

Junmyeon berteriak saat Sehun secara mendadak meninggalkan ruangan dengan langsang yang buru-buru.

"Adik kecilnya mungkin bangun?" Celetuk Jongdae yang membuat dua lainnya tertawa keras.

Jongin? Sedari tadi lelaki itu hanya diam dan sok sibuk dengan ponselnya yang entah sejak kapan sudah ia remas dengan kuat.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

"Kau benar-benar bodoh! Apa yang kau pikirkan sampai kau mau melakukan itu dengannya? Setelah kau mengetahui semuanya? Sebesar itukah cintamu pada Sehun hingga kau suka rela menjadi jalangnya?!"

Jongin menyeret Baekhyun ke atap sekolah dan meluapkan semua kekesalannya.

"Kupikir kau setidaknya masih memiliki harga diri, ternyata...? Aishhh, sudahlah! Kau benar-benar bodoh!"

Jongin membanting pintu atap dengan keras sehingga menimbulkan bunyi debuman yang keras pula.

"Benar, Jongin. Aku memang bodoh. Seharusnya sejak awal kau menyadari itu."

.

.

.

.

.

.

"Kau takut naik _Roller Coaster_?"

Sehun menggeleng, lalu mengangguk.

"Sebenarnya iya.. sedikit."

"Kalau begitu kita naik yang lain saja."

"Eh, tapi aku bisa menemanimu satu putaran." Sehun berucap tenang. Tidak ingin image _cool_ -nya luntur. Ia merutuki mulutnya yang begitu bodoh karena berbicara terlalu jujur pada Baekhyun.

"Tidak usah, bagaimana kalau kita naik kereta gantung saja? Aku ingin melihat pemandangan!"

"Call!"

"Wahh.. pemandangan sore adalah yang terbaik!"

Sehun tak bisa mengalihkan pandangannya dari Baekhyun. Tingkahnya yang begitu lucu dengan mata sipit yang berbinar meski di bungkus kacamata saat melihat keindahan pemandangan di sekitar membuat Sehun tanpa sadar mengulas senyum manis.

"Kau sangat suka pemandangan disini, ya?"

Baekhyun mengangguk cepat sambil tersenyum sangat manis.

"Terakhir aku kesini saat kelas dua JHS. Pemandangan disini semakin indah!"

Sehun tersenyum mendengarnya.

"Kalau begitu, lain kali kita datang kesini lagi, oke?"

Pertanyaan itu taunya menciptakan keheningan.

Senyum di wajah Baekhyun meredup.

"Ah, ya! Kita akan kesini lagi lain kali." Gumam Baekhyun dengan cukup keras.

 _"Meski aku tidak tau, apakah 'lain kali' itu akan ada?"_

"Oh ya, Sehun. Ini untukmu!" Baekhyun memberikan sebuah pin berbentuk segi enam dengan tulisan 'WE ARE ONE' di dalamnya.

"Itu agar kita tidak terpisah. Kita adalah satu." Baekhyun malu sendiri mengatakan itu. Dia ingin menangis karena semua ucapannya itu tak lebih dari sebuah penenang untuk hatinya.

 _"Ya, kita adalah satu untuk saat ini. Tapi, bolehkah aku berharap agar kita bisa menjadi satu untuk selamanya?"_

.

.

.

.

.

.

Baekhyun duduk di tepi ranjang Sehun. Menunggu si pemilik ranjang yang sedang membersihkan diri di kamar mandi.

Tangan lentiknya mengusap pelan-pelan ranjang itu dengan senyuman pahit.

Ini adalah hari terakhirnya menjadi 'kekasih taruhan' Sehun. Ya, ini sudah hari ketujuh. Cepat sekali, bukan?

Sehun akan mengakhiri hubungan mereka besok. Baekhyun sudah mempersiapkan diri.

"Baek? Kenapa melamun? Kau memikirkan apa?"

Sejak kapan Sehun berada disana? Dengan sebuah handuk putih yang hanya membalut bagian privasinya? Topless?

Baekhyun perlahan bangkit dari duduknya dan berjalan ke arah Sehun dengan kemeja kebesaran yang ia dapat dari dalam lemari Sehun.

"Baek, apa yang kau lakukan dengan kemejaku? Kemana celanamu? Dan... kacamatamu?"

"Kenapa? Apa aku terlihat lebih seksi?" Baekhyun mengacak rambut hitamnya.

Entah darimana kelakuan binal Baekhyun itu muncul. Yang jelas Sehun menyukainya dan malam itu seks kedua mereka berlangsung. Lebih keras dan panas.

.

.

.

.

.

.

"Selamat pagi, Sehunie!"

"Aku memasak makanan sehat untukmu! Cepat mandi dan kita sarapan bersama, oke?"

Sehun masih diam di tempatnya.

"Kenapa?" Baekhyun berkedip.

"Morning kiss-ku mana?"

Baekhyun terkekeh sebentar sebelum berjalan menghampiri Sehun dan mengalungkan tangannya di leher Sehun.

"Morning kiss..."

 **CHU~**

Ciuman yang berlangsung sekitar dua menit itu berakhir dengan benang saliva tipis yang menghubungkan bibir mereka.

"Sekarang mandi, oke?"

.

.

.

.

.

.

"Baekhyun, kau dipanggil kepala sekolah untuk segera ke ruangannya."

Itu Kyungsoo, teman sekelas Baekhyun yg super misterius, sekaligus ketua kelasnya.

"Baik, terimakasih."

 **TOK TOK TOK**

"Masuklah!"

 **CKLEK**

"Bapak memanggil saya?"

"Oh, Byun Baekhyun. Silahkan duduk."

Baekhyun menurut dan langsung duduk di kursi yang berada di depan meja kepala sekolah.

"Jadi, begini. Kau tau pertukaran pelajar, kan?"

Baekhyun mengangguk.

"Nilai akademismu sangat baik. Dan nilai bahasa Jepang-mu juga sangat memuaskan. Kau pasti paham arah pembicaraanku ini, kan?"

.

.

.

.

.

.

"So...? Bagaimana caramu untuk memutuskan kekasih nerd-mu itu, hm?"

Sehun menyeringai karena pertanyaan Minseok.

"Dengan kejam, tentu saja."

.

.

.

.

.

"Pulang sekolah nanti aku harus latihan basket dulu, kau mau 'kan menungguku sebentar?"

Baekhyun mengangguk dan merona saat Sehun mengecup bibirnya.

 _"Inikah akhirnya? Kau akan memutuskanku nanti?"_

"Baekhyunie! Kemarilah!"

Baekhyun langsung masuk ke lapangan basket dan duduk di kursi kayu panjang yang biasa digunakan pemain basket untuk beristirahat atau untuk tempat duduk pelatih.

Penonton hari ini ramai sekali. Aneh, padahal ini hanya latihan, bukan pertandingan.

 _"Ah, inikah cara Sehun memutuskanku?"_

Baekhyun tersenyum getir.

Sekitar lima menit kemudian, Sehun dan teman-temannya beristrirahat.

Kesempatan itu digunakan Baekhyun untuk memberikan air minum yang dibawanya untuk Sehun.

"Terimakasih!" Sehun meneguk air mineral pemberian Baekhyun sampai habis. Baju Sehun bahkan sampai terkena airnya.

"Baek, ada yang ingin ku katakan padamu."

 _"Inikah saatnya?"_

Seseorang yang Baekhyun ketahui namanya adalah Shim Changmin, datang dan memberikan _loud-speaker_ kepada Sehun.

"Tes.. tes.. Perhatian semuanya, aku ingin mengungkapkan sesuatu kepada kekasihku. Byun Baekhyun, kekasihku sejak seminggu yang lalu."

"Baekhyun-ah.. Terimaksih. Karenamu, aku mendapat traktiran makan sebulan penuh! Kkk, kau pasti bingung, kan? Haruskah aku jelaskan? Tapi, aku takut kau menangis, kkk."

Baekhyun hanya mendengarkan, menahan air matanya yang akan tumpah.

"Tapi, aku akan jelaskan agar kau tak bingung. Jadi, begini..."

"Sehun.."

Ucapan Sehun dipotong oleh panggilan lembut itu. Tatapan mata Baekhyun yang sayu membuat sesuatu di dalam hati Sehun tertusuk jarum tak kasat mata.

"...aku dan teman-temanku.."

"Sehun.."

"..melakukan sebuah taruhan.."

"Sehun.."

"..dan taruhan itu bisa aku menangkan jika aku..."

"Sehun.. hiks.."

 **BRUK!**

Baekhyun memeluk Sehun dan menenggelamkan kepalanya di dada bidang Sehun. Menyembunyikan wajahnya penuh air mata. Kacamatanya berembun karena air matanya yang terlampau banyak membanjiri mata sipit itu.

"Hiks.. biarkan seperti ini sebentar saja.. hiks.. setelah ini aku berjanji akan pergi.. aku tidak akan mengganggumu lagi.. hiks.. aku janji, Sehunie. hiks.. aku janji.."

Ingin rasanya Sehun melingkarkan tangannya di tubuh ringkih itu. Namun, ego menahannya.

Menit kelima berlalu dan Baekhyun akhirnya melepaskan pelukannya dari tubuh Sehun. Menggantinya dengan rangkulan kedua tangan di leher yang lebih tinggi.

 **CHU~**

Baekhyun mengecup bibir Sehun dengan singkat.

"Terimakasih atas seminggu yang indah." Baekhyun tersenyum manis sebelum menjauhi Sehun yang hanya diam seperti orang tolol.

"Aku.. pergi." Baekhyun sudah berbalik dan bersiap untuk melangkah, tapi ia berhenti.

"Oh ya, sup tadi pagi kusimpan di kulkas. Kau hangatkan sendiri, ya?"

Dan Baekhyun benar-benar pergi hari itu juga.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Sehari setelah rencana Sehun untuk memutuskan Baekhyun, -meski belum sempat ia ucapkan- Sehun tidak mendapati si nerd dengan bibir mungil yang entah sejak kapan menjadi candunya itu di sudut manapun di sekolah mereka.

Sehun tentu saja tidak mau mengakui bahwa dirinya sejak tadi mencari-cari keberadaan si nerd Byun. Egonya yang setinggi langit melarangnya, hhh.

Kantin adalah tempat yang biasa di datangi Baekhyun, si Byun itu tidak pernah telat makan, dia sangat memperhatikan kesehatan.

Namun, Sehun tidak menemukan anak itu di kantin saat jam istirahat pertama.

Tumben sekali.

Akhirnya Sehun memutuskan untuk membeli Bubble Tea dan membawanya ke markas kedua bersama yang lain yang mungkin saja sudah berada disana.

"Aku tau dia termasuk murid yang pintar, tapi aku tidak pernah berpikir kalau ternyata dia yang menjadi perwakilan sekolah kita tahun ini. Well, kuakui itu keren, ugh!" Minseok menepuk bahu Junmyeon setelah mendengarkan penuturan teman sepermainannya itu.

"Kau diam-diam memperhatikan si nerd itu, ya? Aku dan yang lain saja tidak tau kalau dia itu cukup berprestasi." Junmyeon menggendikkan bahu atas pertanyaan Minseok.

"Kalian sedang membicarakan Baekhyun?"

Itu pertanyaan dari Sehun yamg baru saja datang.

"Oh, kupikir kau tidak kesini." Jongdae menyahuti.

"Kau belum menjawab pertanyaanku."

"Well, memangnya di sekolah ini ada nerd lain selain Byun Baekhyun-mu itu?"

"Apa maksud kalian dengan Baekhyun yang menjadi perwakilan sekolah? Perwakilan apa?"

Jongdae sebenarnya culup terkejut karena Sehun tidak marah padanya karena mengucapkan 'Byun Baekhyun-mu' dalam kalimatnya tadi.

Serius, ini Sehun 'kan?

"Pertukaran pelajar di Jepang. Dia berangkat semalam. Dan dia akan kembali kesini dua tahun lagi, saat kelas terakhir."

Bukan Junmyeon, Jongdae, ataupun Minseok yang menjawab, tapi Kim Jongin.

Sedikit mengejutkan memang, si irit bicara ternyata bisa bicara banyak juga.

"Apa maksudmu?"

"Aku rasa telingamu tidak tuli dan otakmu baik-baik saja untuk memahami maksudku, Oh Sehun."

Sehun menerawang kembali kejadian kemarin di lapangan Basket.

Baekhyun bilang... _"Aku.. pergi."_

Inikah 'pergi' yang ia maksud?

Tapi..

Tunggu..

Jadi, Baekhyun sudah mengetahui tentang taruhan ini?

Karena itu dia tidak terkejut sama sekali dengan yang ingin diucapkan Sehun kemarin? Dia malah terlihat seperti menjadikan acara 'ayo-putuskan-byun-baekhyun' ala Oh Sehun sebagai ajang perpisahan?

Tidak bisa dipercaya.

Harusnya Sehun sudah sadar ada yang ganjil saat Baekhyun mengucapkan terimakasih atas satu minggu yang indah.

Heol, bagaimana bisa otak Sehun jadi selambat ini?

"Dia tau.." Sehun bergumam.

"Dia tau tentang taruhan ini.. dia tau.."

Jongdae dan Minseok saling bertatapan, bingung.

"Dan si bodoh itu tetap mengikuti permainanmu meskipun dia sudah tau, ck. Sekali bodoh tetap saja bodoh."

Sehun menatap Jongin penuh tanda tanya.

Jongin tau kalau Baekhyun sudah tau tentang taruhan ini? Sejak kapan?

"Kalau kau ingin bertanya sejak kapan dia mengetahui semuanya, itu adalah hari kedua sejak dia menerimamu. Jangan bertanya apa-apa lagi karena aku sedang malas menjawab apapun." Setelah itu Jongin berdiri dan meninggalkan ruangan.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Sehun memandangi pin di tangannya dan juga memandangi langit malam yang bertaburan bintang secara bergantian.

Ini adalah minggu pertama sejak Baekhyun pergi ke Jepang. Hari-hari Sehun terasa sepi. Tidak ada yang memberinya morning kiss, tidak ada yang memasakkannya sarapan, tidak ada mata berbinar dengan bibir mungil yang akan menatapnya dengan cara termanis di dunia, tidak ada wangi stroberi yang belakangan menjadi candunya, tidak ada lagi Byun Baekhyun disisinya. Kekasih mungilnya, -Sehun menganggapnya begitu karena dia belum sempat memutuskan Baekhyun saat itu- kekasih nerd terimut yang pernah ada.

Sehun tidak bodoh untuk mengetahui perasaan apa yang tengah ia rasakan ini.

Hanya saja...

Bagaimana bisa perasaan itu datang seperti ini?

Sangat tidak terduga.

Niat awalnya adalah menjadikan Baekhyun sebagai bahan taruhan, dirinya malah jatuh cinta kepada si bahan taruhan.

Ya, cinta itu misteri. Misteri yang jauh lebih besar dari misteri alam semesta.

Jadi, sekarang...

Sehun memutuskan untuk menunggu. Mengulang semuanya dari awal bersama Baekhyun. Dengan cinta yang sesungguhnya.

Dua tahun, tidak lama, bukan?

.

.

.

.

.

.

 _"Baekhyun, aku akan menunggumu."_

 **THE END**

2018.06.09

Publish: 2018.06.12


End file.
